


Hope for the Future

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Post S2, Searching for a purpose, Time Travel, i have no clue how this fandom tags im so sorry, i haven't written for this fandom in literal years please forgive me, kinda I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Kell’s purpose had been to defeat Imperiex. Imperiex is gone now. The Legion showed him that he can make his own purpose. Now if only he could find it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this fandom in literal years please validate me.

It quickly became clear to Kell-El that finding a purpose was easier said than done. Being with the Legion, it had felt… good. Or, he was pretty sure it did. He’d been kinda preoccupied with the whole “purpose” thing. 

But now he wasn't! Or he was trying not to be! Basically the same thing, right? Now, he could try new things! He could write his own destiny! The future had changed so drastically, surely he’d be able to carve out his own little nook in it, right? 

Well… maybe. Kell was starting to think that leaving the Legion behind in the 31st century wasn’t such a good idea. He didn’t really know what he was good at, he didn’t know much aside from throwing punches and beating up extremely powerful bad guys. So to saying he was having a hard time carving out his own little nook would be an understatement. 

The thing is, he wasn’t really… necessary. With Imperiex gone and the Legion’s victory over Brainiac, history had changed, and it changed  _ drastically _ . While crime wasn’t exactly gone, big and powerful supervillains just weren’t a thing anymore. Local police forces were more than capable of handling the odd small time delinquent or two. A walking juggernaut like Kell was… well, he was seen as a threat, basically. A threat, to the people who had once looked to him for protection. Of course, He wasn’t sure if these people actually remembered that. So much had changed that this might be an entirely different timeline altogether. The only person he was  _ sure _ remembered everything the way he did was K3NT. And even they were wary around him, the person they’d made and raised the best they could! 

He should’ve expected it, they day they approached him and told him that it would be best for him to find somewhere else, before Earth stopped being so willing to house him, before the unrest among the citizens reached all the way to the top and they started calling for his head. 

So Kell thought he was justified in pouting while he packed up what few possessions he’d acquired (owning things without fearing for their destruction was an entirely new concept to him. He knew it would sound crazy to anyone else, but then so would his memories of whatever you could call his “childhood.”) 

He pouted a little less upon donning his Legion regalia, know he wouldn’t be met with the open hostility like he was here, hoping he’d be met with something closer to kindness, maybe friendship, but still not willing to give into that hope, not just yet. (After all, he’d been a bit of an ass more often than not.) 

And as Kell faced the boom tube, one for which he’d be leaving the remote behind since he wouldn’t be coming back, he wondered what he’d find on the other side. He hoped it would be open arms and a new home among his fellow Legionnaires, he hoped he’d be welcomed as a friend and teammate; that he’d be brought seamlessly into the folds of the Legion as he had during a time of crisis. 

Kell took a deep breath, gave in to just a sliver of his hope, and did something that he’d been doing a lot more frequently since the threat of impending doom was not looming over his shoulders. He smiled a real, genuine smile. Not a smirk, not a bitter expression or remorse. Kell stepped through the boom tube with a smile on his face and hope that he’d find his future in the past. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated!  
> You can also find me on tumblr at [@yalltookmyurlideas](https://yalltookmyurlideas.tumblr.com/) and [@chris-writings](https://chris-writings.tumblr.com/). I just got back into this fandom so there's not a whole lot of content there for it right now, but maybe there will be in the future if there's enough interest!


End file.
